


Fallen

by JaneDoe112255



Series: Life Lost... And Found [3]
Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Age Play, Brain Damage, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors & Physicians, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, So much comfort, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: Daddy Hunter knows that there is something wrong with Josh when he keeps falling, but he could nver imagine that it would be this.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, this will not be a one-shot. This chapter is already so long, so it will be a few chapters.

Josh could be very clumsy. That was something that Hunter noticed in the few months since since becoming his caregiver. It was a good day if the baby did not fall. At first, Hunter thought that it was because of the sickness that he had when first came home, same with the shakiness in his hands. But Josh had been with him for three months, so that was not a very good excuse anymore, but Hunter had no idea what could be causing Josh to be so off balance all of the time. He normally fell when he turned his head while walking or when is was dark. The falls, thankfully, never caused serious injury. There would maybe be a bruise or two on his legs or knees or scraped up knees. The shakiness in Josh’s hands never went away completely. It would get better sometimes. Sometimes it got good enough that Josh could write and eat by himself. Most of the time, however it was so bad that he would not even color. Not being able to color because of the shakiness in his hands frustrated the boy boy so much, and it made caused more than one minor tantrum. Josh would cross his arms and pout, and he would sometimes get upset and cry when he could not color. That broke Hunter’s heart. The baby should not have to cry just because his hands shake so bad that he could not do what he loved to do so much. Hunter thought that the shakiness had something to do with the trauma that he went through in his short life, and he would hope that it would go away with time. But, at the same time, that did not explain the falling down. 

Hunter had set up a doctor appointment for the baby to get this figured out. Hunter had not told Josh too much about the doctor’s appointment because he was extremely scared of the doctors when they got a check up via SLA, clinging to Hunter and whimpering when the doctor got too close. The doctor’s appointment was tomorrow and they were going to do a physical exam plus check his hearing and vision just to make sure that it was not the reasons that he was falling down. Deep down, Hunter hoped that vision or hearing problems were the reason for the falling. That would be a quick fix, just glasses or hearing aids. Hunter hoped.

“Careful, Bubba!” Hunter shouted at the baby when he started running with Scarlett. Hunter did not want to limit the baby when he felt like running, but at the same time the man did not what Josh to fall. 

Josh turned his head to look at his Daddy, but (like always when he turned his head too fast) he became very dizzy and it felt like the world was spinning. Josh felt himself fall to the ground and he hit his shoulder on the pavement that he was running on. The baby let out a cry and tears entered his eyes. 

Hunter was by the baby's side in an instant, "oh, Bubba, sit up, you are okay."

Hunter helped Josh sit, but the baby whined as he felt his world spin and held his head. The dizziness was not going away like it normally did. Usually, Josh would get dizzy and lose his bearings for a second then fall. But after he fell he always felt better and he was never hurt, but now he was still really dizzy and his shoulder hurt. 

"Daddy," Josh whimpered, holding out his arms so that Hunter would hold him. 

Hunter took the baby into his arms and stood up, picking the baby as well as the leash, “let’s go, Bubba.”

Josh whimpered and buried his face into Hunters chest, he did not feel good. 

“Did you hurt your shoulder, Bub?” Hunter asked, bouncing the baby on his hip.

Josh nodded, then whimpered when the movement made him more dizzy and he felt like he was going to be sick. Josh swallowed past the nausea. He was not going to move his head again!

“What else is wrong, Honey Bee?” Hunter asked the baby, knowing that there was something else wrong with his baby. 

“Head,” Josh whined, “dizzy.” 

“You’re dizzy Bubba?” Hunter asked, conserened. Josh had never complained about being dizzy. “Did you hit your head?” 

“No,” Josh told his Daddy, he did not hit his head. The baby had been able to stop himself from hitting his head so he just fell on his shoulders. 

Hunter was now very concerned. If Josh did not hit his head, then he should not be dizzy. The man quickly got into his house. Before he and Josh took Scarlett out for a walk they ate lunch, and Hunter had planned on getting Josh a bottle before putting him down for a nap. Now Hunter had to check the baby’s shoulder before he got him his nap time bottle.

“Let’s check your arm, Bubba,” Hunter said, walking into the baby’s room. Hunter then laid the baby down on his bed. The baby groaned when he was put down, and held his head.

The baby let his Daddy unsnap his blue onesie that had a bee on it. Daddy got him some bee stuff because Daddy likes bees. Daddy did not like wasps though. He said that they were mean to people and they hurt bees. Josh did not like wasps very much either. 

When Hunter pulled the onsie off Josh he checked the baby’s shoulder. It looked fine, just a purplish bruise that would fade within a week. When the man felt the baby’s shoulder, he did not feel anything wrong with it and all the baby did was pull back with a slight hiss of pain.

“Okay, Bubba you are gonna be okay, probably just a little bit sore for a couple of days, okay?” Hunter went to the baby’s closet to fetch him a sleeper.

“‘Tay, Daddy,” Josh said as his Daddy helped him into one of his soft sleepers. “Nap time now?” the baby asked, for once wanting a nap. He did not feel too good. The world had finally stopped moving so much, but he felt tired and he wanted to snuggle with his Daddy so he could go to sleep. 

“Do you want a bottle?” 

“Uh-huh,” Josh said, not trusting himself to move his head yet.

“Okay, wait in here,” Hunter told the baby before turning to get a bottle for the baby. He also got an ice pack from the fridge and some ibuprofen for the baby’s shoulder.

“Here we go, Bubba. I’ve got some stuff for your shoulder then you can have your bottle, okay?” 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Josh said wincing as Daddy helped him sit up. 

“Are you still dizzy?” Hunter asked as he helped the baby take the medicine

The baby swallowed the medicine before answering, “wittle bit," Josh answered truthfully. 

"Okay, Bubba. Let's drink your bottle, then you can nap, Bubba,” Hunter said. The man climbed into bed with the baby and held him so that he was mostly sitting up, so that he could drink his bottle without risk of choking. 

“There you go, Honey Bee,” Hunter whispered in his baby’s ear. The man ran his fingers through Josh’s hair, “drink your milk, then we can take a nap.”

Josh hummed in agreement and snuggled into his Daddy’s chest. The baby suckled on his bottle. 

It was not long before the baby was finished with his bottle, and his Daddy helped him lay back down so the he could take a nap. 

Before Josh could ask for a pacifier or anything else Hunter asked his something that was burning in his mind, “have you ever gotten dizzy like that before, Bubba?” 

Josh squirmed, he had gotten dizzy before, but never like that. Never in a way that he did not get over for a long time like this bout of dizziness was like. Josh never liked it when he got dizzy, but he did not feel like it was that big of a deal. All it did was make him fall, but it did not hurt him. He was fine. But the way that Daddy asked that, made it sound like a big deal. Was it? 

“Not wike dat,” Josh said honestly.

“But you have gotten dizzy before?” Hunter wanted clarification. 

“Yeah,” Josh whispered, as if ashamed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Honey Bee?”

"It notta big deaw, Daddy," Josh told his Daddy like it was common sense. 

"Ohh, Bubba," Hunter sighed, knowing that someone somewhere in Josh's short life made him believe that he was not a big deal. Made him believe that any of his almints where a big deal. Well, it was Hunter’s job to make the baby not think that way.

"You need to tell Daddy when you don't feel good. Especially when you could end up getting hurt," Hunter explained to the baby.

"I no huwt, Daddy," Josh whined with a pout, he was not hurt.

“Then what do you call the bruise on your shoulder?”

Josh whimpered. He knew that his Daddy was right. His shoulder was a hurt, “it not a big huwt,” Josh told his Daddy.

“That does not matter, Honey Bee. It’s still a hurt,” Hunter told him, rubbing his back soothingly so that the baby did not get so upset that the baby started crying. 

Josh simply whimpered and buried his face in his Daddy’s chest. He did not want to talk anymore. The baby just wanted to go to sleep. 

“Okay, Bubba, new rule- if you feel sick or yucky you have to tell Daddy,” Hunter ordered in a serious voice.

“B-But,” Josh argued as he looked up at his Daddy.

“Now buts, Bub,” Hunter said, “it’s a rule now. What happens when you break a rule.”

“Time out ow w’itin’ wines,” Josh pouted. The baby had only gotten in trouble a couple of time where he had a time out or when he had to write lines, but he still hated it and never wanted a punishment ever again.

“That’s right, Honey Bee,” Hunter said gently, kissing the baby’s head. The man then reached to the bedside table and got the baby’s pacifier, “now, I still have some questions, but I think it’s time for a nap.”

Josh nodded, now trusting himself to move his head because he was not dizzy anymore. The baby just wanted to take a nap right now. He was so sleepy. “‘Tay, Daddy, sweepy now” Josh mumbled, taking the pacifier in his mouth and suckling it into his mouth. The baby wrapped his arm around his Daddy so that his Daddy would not go away as he fell asleep. The baby did not want his Daddy to leave. He wanted his Daddy to stay. Josh then rested his head on his Daddy’s chest. 

“There you go, Honey. I’ll stay right here for you to sleep,” Hunter promised, knowing that the baby would not want to sleep alone after everything that happened that afternoon.

…

When the baby woke up, he whined when he realized that he was wet and thirsty. Worse than that, his Daddy was not there anymore. He sniffled and felt tears enter his eyes. The baby wanted his Daddy. 

“D-Daddy! Dada!” Josh shouted passed his pacifier to get his Daddy’s attention. Daddy, thankfully, came into the room quickly. 

Daddy smiled at his baby and said, “hey, Bubba,” as he walked over to the bed.

“Daddy,” Josh said, smiling at his Daddy back. The baby lifted his arms so that his Daddy could lift him up and hold him. Hunter happily complied and held the baby on his hip. Hunter rubbed the baby’s back. 

“How was your nap, Bubba,” Hunter asked the baby. 

“Good, Daddy,” the baby answered. Snuggling into his Daddy’s warm chest, “jus’ wet ‘nd fiwsty,” Josh told him.

“Let’s change your diaper, then get you a drink,” Hunter said. 

“Coke Zewo,” Josh asked, knowing that his Daddy would not let him until later, but it usually got him juice when he asked and not water. 

Hunter chuckled at his baby’s attempt at being sneaky, “you know when you can have Coke, Bub.” 

“Duice den,” Josh said, with a smile as his Daddy put him on the floor to change his diaper. 

“Do you want grape juice and carrots?” Hunter asked the baby as he untapped his soiled diaper, knowing that it was one of the baby’s favorite snacks.

“Stwawbewies,” Josh said with a big smile.

Hunter chuckled at the baby and said, “you got a sweet tooth today, don’tcha.”

Josh nodded, lifting his arms up so that his Daddy could lift him. 

“Snuggly today too,” Hunter said with a happy smile. He loved it when Josh felt extra snuggly. 

Josh smiled, taking out his pacifier so that he could kiss his Daddy’s cheek then rested his head on his Daddy’s shoulder. “Aww,” the man cooed, appreciating his baby’s show of affection. Hunter kissed the top of the baby’s head, “You’re a sweet boy.” 

“Wove ‘oo, Daddy,” Josh told his Daddy.

“Love you too, Bubba.”

Hunter placed Josh at one of the bar stools at the island. As must as Hunter would like to use a highchair with Josh because of his little age (1-2) he could not. The baby was terrified of tight spaces. When he tried to put Josh in a high chair when he first got home, the baby cried and cried and said that he did not want to be in the high chair. It was not the type of cry that came from throwing a temper tantrum. The baby did not want to be in the high chair because he was he wanted to be disobedient. Josh did not want to be in the high chair and was crying because he was scared. More than scared, really, he was terrified. That broke the man’s heart, and Hunter wondered if the caustraphobia had something to do with trauma because he knew that the baby had some thangs that were traumatizing in his past, though he did not know everything and sometimes he thought that it would be better that he did not know everything.

Hunter was brought back to the present when he placed a sippy cup of grape juice and a few cut up strawberries in front of the baby when Josh said, “c’n we wisten to music, Daddy?” 

“Okay, Honey Bee, but just for as long as you eat because we still need to talk,” Hunter said. 

The baby squirmed for a second but nodded. He knew that Daddy wanted to talk about his spell of dizziness, but that made him nervous. All the other times that someone wanted to talk to him about something that was wrong with him, all that happened was he got yelled at a lot, and he got hurt. 

The baby knew, in the back of his mind, that his Daddy would never hurt him. In the past few, his Daddy has never hurt him. Daddy promised that he would never hurt him, even when he was being bad, which he was a lot in the beginning. Plus, he was Daddy. Daddies were never supposed to hurt their babies, and those who did were bad Daddies. That is what Daddy said. 

Josh still ate slowly on purpose so that he could postpone talking to Daddy about anything. He knew that Daddy knew that he was going slow on purpose, but he did not push the baby to eat faster.

“Okay, Bubba,” Hunter said after he put the plate in the sink to wash later, “I want to make it very clear that Daddy is not mad, okay. Daddy is not mad that you have dizzy spells. Daddy is not mad that you did not tell him about them, okay, Bubba.” 

“‘Tay, Dada,” Josh said with a tiny nod, breathing a sigh of relief, relieved that Daddy was not mad at him at all.

“You know that you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, right?” Josh nodded at his Daddy’s question, hating that fact. He hated the doctor’s, they scared him. “So, I need to ask so some questions that the doctors will ask,” the unspoken, ‘because you will not talk to them’ was heard.

“‘Tay, Daddy,” Josh whispered with a small nod.

“When did these dizzy spells start, Bubba?” Hunter asked the baby gently. 

“Yeaw,” Josh answered.

“Do you know what could have started them?” 

Josh ducked his head down and winged his hands, not wanting to say what happened. Daddy did not know about all of that and the baby did not want his Daddy to know about his past. 

“Bubba?” Hunter asked, ducking his head down to try and see his baby. 

“I did bad stuff,” Josh whispered, starting to shake.

“What did you do?” Hunter asked. 

“You’ll be mad,” Josh told him, sounding a bit bigger than he did a few minutes ago. The boy did not want his Daddy to be mad at him, and if he told Daddy his what he did, he would be mad. That is what everyone else did. 

“Honey Bee,” Hunter said pulling the baby into a hug, “I could never be mad at you.”

Josh gulped leaning into his Daddy, “I-I did drugs,” Josh whispered in a barely audible voice. Josh tensed up as if preparing for a blow.

“Okay,” Hunter whispered into Josh’s ear so that he did not scare the baby, “thank you for telling me. How did that cause dizziness?”

“It didn’t,” Josh said, “my parents sent me to rehab.”

“And?” Hunter encouraged Josh to go on.

“They did electroshock therapy,” Josh whispered, “it would last up to two minutes and they would do it almost everyday for six mouths,” Josh felt tears enter his eyes and he felt himself regress again. Josh clinged to his Daddy’s shirt so make sure that his Daddy did not go away. A few tears escaped his eyes. 

“Ohh, Bubba,” his Daddy whispered in his ear. Holding his baby a little tighter, never wanting to let him go, “I’m so sorry,” Hunter felt the baby start to shake and felt tears start to soak his shirt. “It’s okay, Honey Bee. Let it out.” 

“Dada,” Josh hiccuped, starting to sob. He hated remembering all of that. It was so scary, and it was too fresh.

“Dada’s right here, Bubba,” Hunter whispered into his baby’s ear, rocking the baby from side to side to try and comfort the baby, “it’s okay, Bubba, we’ll get this all figured out tomorrow.” 

Josh nodded, sticking his fingers into his mouth so that he could try self sooth. 

…

Josh had not wanted to wake up the next morning. The baby did not want to go to the doctors, but Daddy said that he had to so that they could figure out why he gets so dizzy that he falls. What kind damage the electroconvulsives did. 

That is why he was here now, in the doctors on his Daddy’s lap, waiting for the doctor to call his name. The baby had his face buried in his Daddy’s chest and he was trying to control the shaking that was overtaking his body. He could not help it, though. His Daddy was rubbing up and down his back and every once and a while he would whisper in his ear to try and comfort him. That all helped a little bit, as did his pacifier, but he was still so scared.

“Everything's going to okay, Bubba,” hunter whispered into the baby’s ear, “Daddy’s right here, and nothing bad is going to happen to you.” 

Josh let out a shaky breath and held onto his Daddy a little tighter, “Dada,” Josh said. There was so much in that one little word. It was a cry for Hunter to protect him and keep him safe and make sure that no one ever hurt him again. It was a plea for Hunter to say with him so that he would not have to face something that was so scary to him. 

Hunter was more than willing to do all of that and so much more. 

“Dada’s here, Bubba, I promise.”

Josh simply snuggled deeper into his Daddy and suckled on his pacifier a little harder.

“Joshua Ramsay?” a young, female nurse called out. Josh whimpered and curled up further into his Daddy. 

“Let’s go Bubba,” Hunter told him, patting the baby’s bum gently. Hunter stood up with his baby and walked with him to the back of the doctor’s office where the nurse directed him. 

The nurse, Abi, noticed that Josh was nervous so she gave him a gentle smile and spoke quietly as to not scare him, "okay, Little One. First I need to take your temperature."

Abi picked up a forehead thermometer, but when she tried to place the thermometer on his forehead the baby flinched back and hid.

“Bubba, the thermometer won’t hurt you,” Hunter told him, rubbing the baby’s back while pushing the baby gently out of his hiding spot.

“Josh, let’s take Daddy’s temperature,” Abi made sure that the baby was looking at her as she pressed the thermometer to Hunter’s temple. “98.7, perfect. Now let’s see Josh’s temperature.”

Luckily, Abi’s technique worked and Josh allowed her to take his temperature even though he did pull back slightly and he did make a face.

“Okay, 97.8. A little bit lower than Daddy’s, but that still good,” Abi smiled at Josh and Josh gave a tiny smile back. 

“Good job, Bubba,” Hunter prised, knowing that he needed to praise Josh’s little accomplishments if he was ever going to get over his fear of the doctors. 

Abi continued to use Hunter to get Josh to do what she needed him to do. It took longer than it should have, no doubt, but nobody minded.

“You did awesome, Josh!” Abi exclaimed extending her hand for a high five. Josh lightly tapped her hand. "I'm going to get the doctor now and she should be here shortly," Adi turned to walk out. 

"You did so good, Bubba," Hunter told the baby with a proud smile. The man kissed the top of his head. The baby rested his head on Daddy's chest, "If you keep doing this good, I think you will earn a reward."

The baby perked up a little bit at that, "'wawd?"

Hunter was not one to braid littles into behaving, but he knew that the part with the doctor would be much harder on the baby than the part with the nurse, and if he could make Josh behave with the promise of an reward Hunter was not about to pass that up. "Yeah, Honey Bee maybe we can go to the you store and pick out a toy if you keep being good.” 

Josh gave his Daddy a smile and nodded, he liked that idea. He could keep being a good boy for his Daddy and the doctor if it meant that he would get a toy. He would be a good boy for his Daddy no matter what, but a toy just made it even better. 

Hunter and Josh continued to talk until the doctor came in. When she did, Josh squirmed and curled in on himself a little bit more. 

Dr. Hannah Mallard, who had been informed of Josh’s fears, smiled at the little and took a set in the rolly stool, “hi, Josh, my name’s Dr. Hannah” Josh waved at the doctor. 

“He is shy,” Hunter told her.

“That’s fine, I deal with shy little ones all the time,” Dr. Hannah told the man. She then turned her attention back to the little in his Daddy’s lap, “Daddy’s been telling me that you’ve been having some dizzy spells and them make you fall?” 

Josh nodded.

“What causes the dizzy spells?” Dr. Hannah asked. 

“Move head,” Josh surprised Hunter be answering. 

“How do you move your head? Up and down, side to side?” 

“Side,” Josh whispered in a shy voice. 

“So, you get dizzy when you tell Daddy ‘no’?” Dr. Hannah joked while she wrote down something on her clipboard that she brought in with her. The doctor got a smile for her efforts.

“When did these dizzy spells start?” 

“He says about a year ago, after he received electroshock therapy,” Hunter told her, after the baby would not said anything for a few seconds. 

“Okay,” Dr. Hannah said with a nod of her head. She thought for a second before she asked, “what were the treatments like.”

“He said that they would make the seizures last up to two minutes and they did it everyday for six month,” Hunter said, hating that he needed to repeat what the baby told him, especially when the baby whimpered, but Hunter had a feeling that it would not be the last time he had to share the information. 

“Okay, that makes a lot of sense, and that points to some sort of brain damage or damage to the inner ear, but we are going to do a whole work up so that we don’t rule anything out, okay.” 

When she got a nod from the baby, she continued, “first I’m going to look into your ears, and ask you a couple more questions, okay, Josh.”

Josh did not look comfortable with the fact that a doctor was going to come anywhere near him with the otoscope, but he allowed her to do at as she asked, “do you ever get the dizzy spells randomly, without move your head or anything?” 

“No,” Josh said, it was only ever when he moved his head.

“Okay, your ears look fine, but that does not mean that there is not damage to them. I cannot see all the way back to the inner ear, so we are going to do some test to see if it is damage.” 

"Tests?" Josh asked, the word making him nervous. 

"Yeah, they won't hurt at all. First I'll need you to follow this light with your eyes. Don't move your head."

Josh listened to the doctor and followed the penlight with his eyes.

"Prefect," Dr. Hannah smiled as she turned off the penlight, "now, follow my finger by moving your head."

Josh listened, moving his head up and down did not bother him at all, but after a few times of moving his head from side to side the all familiar feeling and dizziness came over him and he leaned to the left slightly. 

"Dada, dizzy," Josh whined, holding his head and resting it on his Daddy's chest. 

"Okay, Bubba, it's okay," Hunter said, holding the baby a little bit tighter to steady him. 

Dr. Hannah and Hunter let the baby get his bearings back and when he sat up and little straighter and said, "I sowwy," they both thought that their hearts were going to break. 

"Ohh, don't be sorry, Honey Bee," Hunter whispered in the baby's ear, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay, only a few more tests and then I can let you go," Dr. Hannah told him. Both the vision and the hearing test went smoothly, though Josh seemed a little bit scared by the headphones and had to be reassured that nothing there was going to hurt him. He had perfect hearing and vision from what the doctor could tell. 

Now came the hardest part. They would need and blood sample so that she could rule out any gram being the colporate of the baby's dizziness and possible inner ear damage. 

"No, no, Daddy no," the baby shook his head frantically as soon as he saw the needle. He did not want a needle. The baby looked at his Daddy with tear filled eyes. 

"It's going to be okay, Bubba. Everything is okay, " Hunter reassured the baby, already taking a more restraining hold on the baby. 

The baby recognized that hold and he hated it. Daddy should not hold him like that. That's how the mean people would hold him and the rehab center if he were bad. The baby did not do anything bad, he just did not want the needle. 

"No, no," the baby cried, tears starting to stream down his face, "I don' want it," Josh started to struggle against his Daddy, and he sobbed when he doctor got too close to him. The baby's chest tightened and he felt like he could not breathe. 

Josh could not hear anyone else around him, too lost in his own panic. All he was thinking about was that he needed to get away. The needle was going to hurt him! The baby did not hurt! His Daddy promised that he would never get hurt again. 

“No, no,” Josh sobbed when he felt his Daddy lay him down on the exam table, he reached up to his Daddy. He did not want he Daddy to put him down. The baby continued to fight against the doctor and his Daddy, needing to get away.

Josh felt his Daddy place his left arm on his chest to restrain him. His Daddy was much stronger than he was, and easily held his one arm down. But his Daddy could not hold both of his arms down so that he could get his blood drawn from his right arm, so Josh continued to struggle with that arm. The doctor then grabbed his arm gently to try and hold it down, but she was not strong enough. 

Josh felt something soft enclose his right wrist. The baby sobbed harder. He was reminded of was they would do before the shocks. Josh did not want that! They made him felt yucky. It hurt! 

Despite all of the baby’s struggling, he felt the sting of the needle go through his inner elbow. The baby whimpered and went limp, all of the fight finally gone from him body. The baby would accept the shocks. Tiny cries shook though the baby. He really, really did not want them anymore. 

“Bubba, Bubba,” Josh heard his Daddy say a few seconds later, “come on, Honey Bee. Open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at Daddy.”

Josh listened to his Daddy and opened his eyes. He saw that Daddy was right in front of him. His Daddy was there. That ment that he was not back with the bad doctors. Josh’s lower lip trembled as he reached out of his Daddy. The baby needed his Daddy right now. 

“C’mere Honey Bee,” Hunter whispered, pulling his baby into a big hug. The man rubbed up and down the baby’s back and ran his hand through the baby’s hair. All the while rocking him back and forth slowly. “Everything’s okay, Bubba. Daddy’s got you. The doctor just has to come back to talk to us. Then go get your reward. Then we can go home and eat and play. Maybe watch a movie, how does that sound baby?”

“Goonies,” Josh whined, wiping his eyes of the tears that were still there, though he did not do a very good job. 

“Of course we can watch Goonies, Honey Bee,” Hunter said with a small smile, happy that his baby was feeling better after all of that. 

When Dr. Hannah came back into the room, she quickly explained that they should have the results of the blood test within a week, and she was already putting in a recommendation that Josh get a CT scan and an MRI scan.

“Can we do that at St. Victoria’s?” Hunter asked.

“I can send the recommendation there. Any particular reason why?” 

“I used to work as a paramedic there a few year ago,” Hunter explained, “and I trust the people there to take care of this one,” Hunter bounced the baby. 

…

A few minutes after they left the doctors, they pulled up to the toy store. Hunter looked back at his baby. Josh looked like he just got down crying. His eyes were red and swollen despite being washed with a cool rag and his hair was messer than normal. Plus, he looked tried. There was no doubt in Hunter’s mind that Josh would not be able to make it through the first act of Goonies. 

But he baby deserved his toy after all of that, and he was going to get one. 

“C’mon, Honey Bee,” Hunter said, helping to unbuckle the baby so that they both could get out of the car. 

Hunter was not surprised when Josh wanted to go to the section of the store that had stuffies. While Josh was not partially attached to any one of the stuffies that he had at home, he still liked to carry them around the house sometimes and the baby almost always slept with them when his Daddy did not.

What did surprise Hunter, was how fast the baby picked out a stuffie. 

“Bee!” Josh exclaimed as soon as he saw the stuffed bee. Josh walked up to the toy and picked it up. 

“You want that one, Bubba?” Hunter asked with a smile. 

Josh nodded, “Bumba Bee fow Honey Bee,” Josh said with a smile, hugging the toy. 

Okay, this might be the stuffie that the baby attaches himself too, Hunter thought. Plus, that sentence might be the cutest thing that Hunter had ever heard in his life. “Okay, Honey Bee,” Hunter said while wrapping his arm around the baby’s shoulders so that he could lead him to the cashier. 

“What are you gonna name him?” Hunter asked the baby. 

“Bubble,” Josh said, making sure that he said it right. 

“That’s a perfect name for him, Bubba,” Hunter said, kissing the top of the baby’s head.


End file.
